1. Field of the Art
Generally, systems and methods are disclosed for physically bumping a mobile device against another device to transfer information. More specifically, methods and systems are disclosed for multiple users using their own mobile devices to select coupons or other items for download on a shared-cursor store display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Users have become more dependent on their cellular phones, portable music players, handheld global positioning system (GPS) devices, personal digital assistants, and other mobile devices. Manufacturers have combined functions of once-distinct electronic devices into some mobile devices. Many mobile devices can map where a user is currently located and offer directions to where he or she wishes to go, connect the user to the Internet, and/or store calendar reminders and shopping lists. Entertainment, such as songs, videos, and video games, are playable on some mobile devices so that a user does not get bored while waiting for others. The various features of mobile devices have found their way into both business and personal consumer devices.
Along with users' increased dependencies on mobile devices comes increased expectations of how and where they can be used. Retail stores and service centers have recognized that displaying their locations prominently on Internet-available electronic maps to which users have access on their mobile devices can help increase traffic to their stores. Once a customer is at a store, however, there is little, if any, interaction between the customer and the store through the user's mobile device. Instead, store displays among its aisles and cash registers take up the user's view. There are only so many locations to promote the store's wares without saturating the view.
The inventors of the present application recognize a need in the art for further interaction with users on their mobile devices as the users approach a store or are browsing inside a store.